When the stars come out
by Lady Shakona
Summary: Once the best of friends now the greatest of enemies, just as Darien’s career as a musician starts to end Serena’s begins. When a chance meeting brings them together again will they be able to once more be friends or will something else happen?
1. Chapter 0

AN: Okay this is the second story I've put on here. This is not the first chapter but I'll try to put one up every week. So let's start the story…

"Serena pleas stay with me." Said Darien.

"I can't you've chosen your path and I mine. I'm going to America with the others." She answered.

"Serena wait." Started Darien.

"Good bye."

Serena. SERENAAAAAAA!" Yelled Darien as he watched her disappear in to the crowd and board the plane.

Darien sat up in a cold sweat it had been three years since that day. The day when Serena left with her friends to go to the US. He sighed and turned on the TV.

"So Serena I've heard that you and your friends have just been signed." Said the newscaster.

"Yes that's true and we hope to do very well in the music biz." Answered Serena.

"What?" Yelled Darien.


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own Sailor Moon I just wish I did.

Chapter 2

"What in the world." Said Darien.

"You and your friends just came back from a three year stay in the US. Now my question is why did you come back." Asked the newscaster.

"Well we just felt that we had been away from our friends and family to long." Said Serena.

"Interesting how about you introduce your friends to us." Said the newscaster.

"This is Amy, Raye, Mina, and Lita." Said Serena.

"So how long have you wanted to make it big." Asked the newscaster.

"Honestly?" Asked Lita.

"Never." Answered Amy.

"Never? Then how did you get a record deal?" Asked the newscaster.

"One our first night back we went to a club and they had an open mic night and we thought it would be fun." Said Mina.

"Well then where did you learn to play so well?" Asked the caster.

"Some of our …old friends had taught us before we left." Answered Serena

"Well since you're here why don't you play us something." Asked the caster.

"Okay." Said Serena as she and the others hopped off their chairs. "This songs called Sailor scouts." (AN: This is the song in the last episode. It took over an hour to copy from the subtitles.)

"_Give sorrow a sailor smile._

_Bring a miracle, sailor wind._

_Everyone has a shining star_

_Don't give up! For tomorrow, sailor yell._

_I will catch you! Sailor star._

_May our promise reach up to the galaxy._

_From the moment when you disappeared…my journey to find you began._

_On the old yellow map…there's a picture of a stenciled angel…pointing to a dark coliseum…As if it's beckoning me._

_My trembling heart still remembers…a secret kiss on that day._

_However hard my fate shall be…I will keep looking for you!_

_I won't regret sailor eyes._

_I will follow you sailor wind._

_This song will be a guidepost in the Milky Way._

_Don't give up! For tomorrow, sailor yell_

_I will find you sailor star._

_My angel wings take me up to the sky!_

_I run along an unknown road…until I come across a fort_

_At its foot was a flask_

_That you left behind._

_A part of a star called Trial…Now lets cast some magic words._

_This is our pre-destined fate._

_Running through the past and_

_Future to catch up to you_

_Through the hardship sailor eyes_

_Bring a miracle, sailor wind._

_Everyone has a shining star_

_Don't give up! For tomorrow, sailor yell._

_I will catch you! Sailor star._

_May our promise reach up to the galaxy._

_I won't regret sailor eyes._

_I will follow you sailor wind._

_This song will be a guidepost in the Milky Way._

_Don't give up! For tomorrow, sailor yell_

_I will find you sailor star._

_My angel wings take me up to the sky!"_

Darien sat on his couch entranced by the voice of the women he had thought of every day for the past threes years. He listed to her sweet voice as his heart was torn to shreds. 'Why did you have to leave? Why Serena? Why?' he thought desperately to himself.

The phone started to ring. He sighed and picked it up.

"Hello." He said.

"Have you seen the TV?" Asked the voice on the phone.

"Yes Kunzite I have." Answered Darien calmly.

"Well what are we going to do about it?" Asked Kunzite.

"I don't know let's have a meeting." Suggested Darien.

"Ok where?" Said Kunzite.

"The Arcade." Answered Darien.

"We haven't been there in three years. Ok I'll get the guys." Said Kunzite.

"Cool hey what have they named their band?" Asked Darien.

"Oh you'll love this they're called The Planetary Princesses." He answered.

"Interesting. Arcade at four bye." Said Darien hanging. He turned around and stared at the TV and watched for a little longer then turned it off got up and left.

_**At the Arcade.**_

Darien walked into the arcade. He instinctively walked toward the counter and sat in his old spot.

"What can I get you?" Asked a very familiar voice.

"Black coffee." Answered Darien.

"Ok just a second." Answered Andrew.

"Oh and one more thing. Did you know that Serena was back and pleas answer truthfully Andrew." Said Darien.

"Darien? What are you doing here?" Asked the bewildered Andrew.

"What I can't drop by? Did you know that Serena was back or not?" Asked Darien.

"No I didn't. Have you talked to her?" Andrew asked back.

"No I haven't talked to her since she left." Darien replied.

"Oh well I'll tell you if I hear from her." Answered Andrew.

"Thanks." Said Darien. He smiled, as he looked up at the clock 3:45 the same time everyday she didn't have detention Serena would come to the arcade. "I miss her Drew. I miss her a lot. Right about now she would come running in and ask for a milkshake. Then she would see me and we would fight and I'd call her meatball head and she'd call me baka."

"Yeah I remember. You two fought so much." Said Andrew.

"I still remember the day you and the girls got fed up with our fighting yelled out that we liked each other." Said Darien.

"I remember. I didn't know that Serena was that strong and fast I mean you guys caught us in a matter of minuets. Then you tied us up and stuffed us in the store room and forgot about us till the next morning." Said Andrew.

"Well you guys deserved it." Replied Darien.

"Hey Darien." Called Kunzite.

"Hey Kunzite, Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite." Said Darien.

"Let's get a booth in back." Suggested Zoisite.

"Okay. See you later Drew." Said Darien.

"Yeah bye Darien." Replied Andrew.

_**An Hour And A Half Later.**_

"So Darien what do you think?" Asked Jadeite.

"Huh? About what?" Asked Darien snapping out of his thoughts and back to reality.

"About the girls Darien. What are we going to do about the girls?" Asked Nephrite.

"Um." Said Darien looking down at his watch. "I've got to go see you guys tomorrow." He said as he grabbed his coat and jogged out of the arcade.

"I'll never get him. Where dose he go everyday he leaves around five thirty why?" Asked Kunzite.

"It's one of the great mysteries of the world." Said Zoisite simply.

Darien ran down the street. Only when he could hear the surf and smell the salt in the air did he slow down to a jog. He stopped at the entrance to the beach and took of his shoes and socks then put his shoes back on. He jogged down the beach until he came to a medium sized wall of rock and climbed to the top. He sat on top of the wall for a moment then jumped down. He sat down in the sand and took off his shoes.

His eyes scanned the small stretch of beach. He liked this place it was about 12ft long, and there was a small cave in the rock wall where you could put your clothes. But the best part by far was that unless you climbed over the rock wall you couldn't get in. 'I remember bringing Serena here on our first date.' He thought. From that dayon he would bring her down there at six to swim and watch the sunset. He stood up took off his shirt and pants folded them and put the in the cave with his shoes. He walked down to the water ran in and dove under a wave. He came up and gasped for air. He sighed then opened his mouth to sing.

" _Kiss the starlight, kiss the moonlight. _

_Kiss the starlight, kiss the moonlight._

_I gazed at you an arch of light, _

_A distant season. _

_Unexpectedly you appear in the corner of my heart _

_And stop me in my tracks._

_Shining starlight rain, look at me _

_So that lonely nights you can do your _

_Natural change._

_Mysterious Moonlight rain pushing my back, _

_Running through the streets, _

_Waiting for dazzling time._

_You stare down the wind of your limitless future, _

_I won't forget._

_Having for a moment found someone so strong, _

_Who someday will lend me strength._

_Shining starlight rain, _

_Look at me, _

_Your smile and voice will be even lovelier than yesterday._

_Mysterious Moonlight rain, pushing my back, _

_Finally the truth is about to begin._

_Shining starlight rain, _

_Look at me _

_So that lonely nights you can do your natural change." _Sang Darien his voice soft like velvet. Then another voice cut in.

"Mysterious Moonlight rain pushing my back, Running through the streets, Waiting for dazzling time." Sang the stranger. Darien looked up.

"Serena? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Oh I'm just here for a little swimming. That's all." She said smiling. She walked over to the small cave took off her black tank top and jeans. She ran into the water and dived coming up right next to Darien. "It's been a long time."

"Why didn't you call or better yet why did you leave?" Asked Darien.

"I had my reasons. Come on see if you can catch me." She said and then swam off. Darien followed.

AN: Just so you know the song Darien was singing is actually a poem in the back of Sailor Jupiter scout guide. Please R&R.


	3. Chapter 2

"Oh I'm just here for a little swimming. That's all." She said smiling. She walked over to the small cave took off her black tank top and jeans. She ran into the water and dived coming up right next to Darien. "It's been a long time."

"Why didn't you call or better yet why did you leave?" Asked Darien.

"I had my reasons. Come on see if you can catch me." She said and then swam off. Darien followed.

Chapter 3

After a half an hour Darien caught up with her. He picked her up.

"Darien put me down." Said Serena.

"Say pleas." Mocked Darien.

" Fine PLEAS put me down." Said Serena.

"Okay." Said Darien then he dropped her into the water. Serena screamed as she hit the water.

"You jerk." She said punching him playfully. They both laughed as the got out of the water and sat on the rocks. They sat there laughing. Darien looked over to her and turned her face so she was looking at him. He started to inch closer. Serena backed away.

"Darien I can't." she said.

"Why?" He asked.

"I just can't." She answered.

"Serena why did you leave? I thought you were happy." Said Darien.

"I had my reasons." Said Serena.

"Well tell me." Said Darien.

"No. Look Darien things aren't how they used to be." Said Serena.

"Well they can be." Said Darien.

"No that's just it we can't go back. Things are complicated now. Here I have a concert tonight you should come and then you'll see why we can't go back." Said Serena handing him a backstage pass.

"I'll come." He said taking the pass. They sat there for a little while then got dressed and left. Darien got home and started to get ready for the concert.

AT THE CONCERT.

"Okay this is our last song of the night." Said Serena to the crowd. (AN: I can't think of that many songs to put in. so that's why it's at the end.)

" I'd like to dedicate this song to an old friend you know who you are." Said Serena as she looked over to Darien who was standing back stage.

"_My tears flow freely as I think of all of the hard times I've had. _

_I've never thought I would cry for you again._

_But now in the darkness my tears flow quietly._

_And I can't stop this feeling._

_I need you here just to hold you._

_I know I love you but I can't swallow my pride._

_Pleas say you love me as much as I love you._

_Take me away to the place and kiss me like you used to._

_I can't take this anymore._

_Just stay with me and say you love me and take me away._

_But you don't, so I dry my tears and think._

_You were my one and only._

_I love you._

_But now it's time to say good-bye and good luck._

_I've found someone new. _

_I hope you understand when I say it won't work._

_Good-bye."_ (AN: I wrote the song so tell me what you think.)

The crowd cheered as she bowed and walked off stage.

"Serena that was great." Said Darien.

"Thanks." Said Serena taking a sip of water.

"Babe that was great." Said some guy walking over. Serena turned to him.

"Really." She said looking at him.

"Really." He said leaning down and kissing her.

"What the hell." Said Darien. Putting his hand on her shoulder and turning her around. "Serena who is this?" He asked.

"Darien you don't get it. That last song was about us. I have a new boyfriend. I couldn't wait for you all of my life. This is my boyfriend Seiya." Said Serena looking at him with what looked like pity.

"So what dose that make us?" Asked Darien.

"Nothing." Said Serena. "Good-bye Darien I've moved on. In two months Seiya and I will be married." She said as she walked away.

AN: I know that the chapter was short but it was a big one. Tomorrow I have orientation and then the next day I leave for MD. So as always R&R pleas. And I'll take any suggestions you have.


	4. Chapter 3

I so sorry I'll put up the next chapter next week I promise I'm just so stressed out because of school and stuff. Again I'm sorry.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

AN: Serena's getting married sept 1st. Darien was told 3 days ago that she was going to get married leaveing the count down at 2 months. Also I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long but I've been having a rough year. I'm going to dedicate this chapter to a famly friend Phil. He was a beloved father friend and husband, he encouraged me to wirte, may he rest in peace.

Darien sighed as he watched the waves from the ocean crash onto the shore. He walked back inside, about a year ago he bought an apartment that over looked the ocean, he never had told anyone. He bought it so he could find some form of peace, so he could be alone to think. After hearing that Serena was going to get married he grabed some of his things and left for the apartment. His cellphone had been ringing non-stop since he had arrived. The phone stoped ringing.

'Finally' thought Darien. Someone started to knock on the door. 'If I ignor it whoever it is will go away' the knocking continued. 'Go away' Though Darien.

"Darien stop ignoring us!" Yelled the person on the other side of the door.

'Jedite?' wondered Darien

"Darien plese open the door." Yelled a secound voice.

'Nephrite.'

"Fine Darien don't open the door we'll just leave you to wallow." Said a third voice

'reverse psychology doesn't work on me Zoicite.' Thought Darien smugly.

"Darien just open the damn door!" yelled a fourth voice.

'Andrew? So much for friendship.' Thought Darien.

"Damnit Darien this is the last time open the door or we're breaking it down." Yelled yet another voice.

'Kunzite.'Thought Darien as he mentally weighed his options. On one hand he could let them in, on the other he could wait for them to break down the door (which they would) that he would then have to replace. 'Well either way they're comeing in.' He sighed and sat down into a chair and waited. Nothing happened. He smiled and turned on the T.V.

BOOM, BOOM, BOOM! A few secounds passed and with one final BOOM the door flew open. Immedeatly jedite and Nephrite grabed him as the others went to a different part of the apartment. He heard the water in the bathroom start to run.

"Don't you dare!" Yelled Darien as they draged him to the bathroom.

"Sorry Darien but it's for your own good." Said Andrew. They tossed him into the shower stall and held the door closed. You could have probably heard the scream four miles away.

"I'll kill you! You'll be whishing that you had never been born! Let me out it's freezeing!"

"Andrew what temperature is the water?" Asked Zoicite

"I though that cold water would make him respond better." Answered Andrew innocently.

"Darien do you promise not to kill us if we let you out?" Asked Kunzite.

"Yes now let me out!" Yelled Darien

"Promise?" Asked Kunzite

"I Promise!" He Yelled back. Andrew and Kunzite positiond themselves so they could grab him. Zoicite nodded and Jedite opend the door. Darien walked out and grabbed a towle and went to his room.

"Darien?" Called Zoicite.

"I siad I wouldn't kill you but I can still hurt you." He replied. The guys went to his room.

"Darien we just want to help." Said Andrew.

"I don't want help and you know what, I quit! Quit the band, quit music, and quit careing!" He yelled.

AN: I know it's short but I should have another one posted tomorrow. I'm also going to try and update the other stories. R&R


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

" Darien you can't be serious." Said Neprtie.

"And why not?" Asked Darien

"Darien this is our dream, your dream." Said Kunzite

"Well now I see that I had a better dream that if I had simply looked and cared about something other than work I wouldn't have lost it." Said Darien.

"Darien you need to calm down and think about this." Said Andrew

"You guys should have at least some idea of what I'm going through, you were only dating them wich is why it's easier for you guys but I loved her. I was doing this for her, so we could live a nice life. I wish... I wish she had just asked me to stop playing because I would have. I would have done anything if it ment keeping her." Said Darien. The guys looked at him he didn't look sad he looked broken.

"Darien you can't stop this once Serena's mind is made up nothing can change it." Said Jedite

"I know but that's not going to stop me from trying." Said Darien

"Darien don't do this to your self you need to let her go." Said Zoicite.

"I've been prying for the last three years to get a second chance and now here it is and I'm not going to let it go. I'm not going to let her go, not with out a fight." Said Darien.

"Darien take a day to think about this then we'll come by tomorrow and talk this through." Said Andrew.

" No I've thought about it enough. I'm not going to let this chance slip through my fingers. I'm done waiting." Said Darien. He got up before the others could say anything went to his bike and drove off.

"Well we knew this was going to happen. Think it'll work out?" said Nephrite.

"Who knows. With those two it's like throughing a bottle in an ocean it never ends up where you thought it would." Said Zoicite.

SERENA'S P.O.V

Serena sat up with sweat dripping down her face. 'Another nightmare.' she thought grimly. She went to the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. 'Pull it together. You can't let something as stupid as dreams bother you.' She went to the living room of the house she was renting to watch some T.V. The door opened and Seiya walked in.

"Serena I brought you some flowers." He said walking over and handing her the bouquet.

"Um...Thanks." She said taking the flowers. "I love tulips."

// No you don't. // said her counsience.(sp?)

'Of course I do, and I'm not going to argue with myself about it.'

// You wish they were roses. //

'I like roses but tulips are fine.'

// Red roese like the one's Darien used to give you. //

'How the hell did Darien get put into this. I don't even like him anymore.'

//Yes you do. You're just acting like the dumb blonde people think you are.//

"I don't like him!" She yelled. Seiya jumped back startled.

"Don't like who?" He asked.

"Ummm this guy in a show I was watching real slimball." Said Serena.

"Oh, okay." Replied Seiya not convinced. " We should go out. I was thinking that there was this fair going on and if you're not to busy we could go?"

"Sure I would love to a little R&R is just what I need." She said smiling. She leaned forward and kissed him. "I love you."

" I love you to." Seiya replied

//But you don't love him//

'What would you know. You're just some crazy voice.'

//You're the one hearing voices yet I'M the crazy one. Love the reasoning.//

'Go to hell'

//And so articulate too.//

"This is going to be a long day." Mumbled Serena

"What did you say?" Asked Seiya.

"That this was going to be a great day." Replied Serena.

//And she lies not only to herself but to others to.//

'GO AWAY!'

AN: okay I know it's short but I'm really going to try to update every week so please be patient. Also review.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

SERENA&SEIYA

"Seiya where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see, just be paticent." He replied. I huffed I was _not _a patcient person.

"Are we at least going to get there soon?" I asked

"Yes." He said. We sat there in silance My relationship with Seiya was interesting. I had met him while additioning at a club his band was also there. We got the spot and his band was beat out. Seiya and his brothers showed up at the show, they talked to us afterwards wondering if we had any tips for them. After that things just came naturally we fit together perfectly. He was nice, careing, considerate, and helpful. I glanced down at the ring on my finger. 'He's going to be my husband. The perfect guy that any girl would want.' I thought but even my thoughts couldn't hide the fact that I was scared. 'Wait scared what did I have to be scared of. Seiya was a great friend, a great boyfriend. So why am I scared.'

//You're afraid that you're making the wrong choice.//

'You.' I growled at the voice.

//Yes me. Do you have a problem with me being here?//

'Of course I do. Stupid voice.'

//So do I. Do you think that I want to be here? No but I _am _here so were both gonna have to deal.//

'Why do I have to get stuck with the stupid voice trying to tell me what to do.'

//You're lucky. Now you're having secound doubts about the wedding aren't you?//

'No of course not why would I.'

//You still like Darien that's why.//

'I do _not _love Darien. I like Seiya.'

//I didn't say anything about love. Funny you say that you _like_ the guy you're marrying but you don't _love_ him is that it?//

'I love Seiya.'

//The same way you loved Darien?//

'No. Seiya's different I love him more.'

//Ah but what kind of love?//

"Serena we're here." Said Seiya snapping me out of my thoughts. I got out of the car and looked around. He had brought me to the beach. I smiled taking a deep breath, the salty air stung my nose. I looked around it was perfect the sun, sand, surf, Darien. I did a double take and froze. There sitting on a motorcycle was Darien.

"Fuck." I said quite loudly. Darien and Seiya turnd to me. And in front of me stode the two most drop dead gourges guys in the history of beauty. I did the only thing a girl could do I passed out.

An: Short I know but please R&R. I'm going to start working on the next chapter tomorrow. I just couldn't seem to figer out what to put for this one but I promis that the next one will be longer.


	8. Chapter 7

"Seiya?" Serena asked.

"I'm here." He said holding her. "Darien why don't you just leave."

"No I want this settled once and for all. Serena why did you leave?" Asked Darien.

"Darien," Said Serena standing up. "I told you that I had my reasons."

"Bull shit. Tell me why you left no more of this I had my reasons crap. Tell me once and for all." Said Darien. Serena studied his face.

"Fine. Seiya would you please wait here." Said Serena.

"No I want to-"

"Seiya." Said Serena sharply. "I need to do this alone." She turned and walked Darien following closely behinde. They walked for awhile before Serena sat down.

"So Serena are you going to tell me why you left?"

"You."

"What?"

"I left because of you." Serena sighed. "Look Darien when I left your band had just taken off the girls and I didn't want to hold you guys down. We didn't want you guys to know we were leaving. Leave quietly during the night sighlently dissapeare and hope they find some one new. Someone who could help them. That was the plan but then you found out we were leaving and where we were going and met us at the airport. Saying goodbye to you was the hardest thing I've ever done. I waited for three years, wanting, and wishing you would come for me. I... I just couldn't come back. And then when you didn't come I thought you had found someone new. We all thought that you guys had moved on. So when I met Seiya and things clicked..."

"You left because you guys thought you would hinder us?"

"Yeah."

"That's got to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Did you guys even listen to a single song we released after you left?"

"No if I had we probably would have come back right away."

" Look Sarene There hasn't been a single day I haven't thought about you or missed you. You think your heart was the only one broken that day? Hell no it took the guys weeks to get me back into the recording studio I couldn't even sing for over a month after you left. When you left me you took my love for singing. Then I thought maybe if you heard me singing for you. Telling you how much I loved you that you would come back. I will never find someone I love even one thenth of what I feel for you."

"Darien I-"

"You know what Serena I don't want to hear it if you had talked to me none of this would have happened. I was ready to quit music all together just to get you back. I would have never sung another note if it had ment that you would come back to me. Promis me that you and the girls will listen to our old music."

"Darien I can't do that."

"You all ripped our hearts out and stommped on them over and over again the very least youi could do would be to listen to one CD."

"I promis that we will."

"Good." Said Darien standing. "You should get back to Seiya."

"Darien what we did we did for you guys please understand that."

"I can't understand that, I can't understand how causing pain to the one you love is good for them but then maybe you never actually loved me. Call me once you've listened to the CDs I haven't changed my number." Darien walked slowly down the beach and Serena went back to Seiya.

"Serena are you okay?" Asked Seiya.

"I'm fine." Said Serena smiling with tears in her eyes.

"What did he do to you?" Asked Seiya alarmed.

"Nothing, it's what I did to him. I need to call the girls, so can we go home?" Said Serena

"Yeah let's go. Serena you know that I love you right?" Asked Seiya.

"I know." Said Serena gettiing in the car. They rode home in silence. Serena ran into the house, and grabbed the phone.

"Lita?" Serena asked into the phone.

"Sere what's up you sound upset?" Asked Lita on the other line.

"Call the girls I think we may have done something terrible." Replied Serena in a shaky voice.

"Okay we'll be over there soon." Said Lita hanging up. Serena collapsed on the floor hugging the phone to her cheast.

"What the hell did we do?" She sobbed to herself.

**AN: Ducks behind first object she sees. pokes head out Eeep! Ducks back as heavy objest are throwen at me. All gone?? Okay Steps out Anyway I'm very happy to be writing again. A lot happened that made it impossible to write but now my friends are in perfect health and I survived another year in high school. I want some one to keep bugging me every week until I update because I want this story to continue. So bring on the flames because I'm back and deffinetly stronger.**


End file.
